


Drink

by Opalsong



Series: Bunnies and Sparkles [15]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (by that I mean cost), And the results thereof, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drabble, Drinking, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Yuuri Katsuki's BAMF Liver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Prompt by Analise010: Victor/Yuuri + Drink
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Bunnies and Sparkles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077443
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Drink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [analise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/analise010/gifts).



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/PodfiDIC/2020/Drink.mp3) | 00:01:25 | 1.3 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at [Dreamwidth](https://opalsong.dreamwidth.org/)

Yuuri didn't drink often. For a whole host of reasons. Most of which happened the night he apparently proposed coachhood too Victor. But honestly? Embarrassment and public nudity were the least of the worries he had about drinking.

"Yuuri. This can't be right..." Victor trailed off.

Yuuri looked at the bar receipt from last weekend. Their anniversary. Victor had insisted they and everyone they knew go out. He and Yuuri drank until they were well and truly drunk. Then had spectacular sex.

"Yuuri." A pause "Yuuri a regular person cannot drink this much and not be in the hospital. What were you doing with these drinks?? So many??"

Yuuri looked again. Nope. That was the same number. "Victor. I said I don't go out because it costs too much. This is what I meant. I can help-"

Victor cut him off with a kiss "my treat" and wandered off down the hall muttering about superpowers.


End file.
